The Happiest Place to be at the Wrong Time
by King's farm for plot bunnies
Summary: It was the final trip before graduation the Seniors of Seaside High School were going to the Happiest place in California. It wasn't suppose to be the end of the World. SYOC story Open


_It wasn't suppose to end like this the world wasn't suppose to end like this!_

 _We were so happy we were finally going to graduate and head out to make our mark on the world. We were so hopeful so happy so naive nothing could prepare us for what was coming. No entrance exams, SAT, or essays could help us not in this world._

 _We were children far away from our families from our homes we were so young._

 _It wasn't suppose to end like this!_

 **3 Days before outbreak**

Seniors of Seaside High were clustered around the outside courtyard the California sun already warming up the 7 a.m. chill. Parents happily hugged and kiss their children with happy reminders of "I love yous" "Be good" "Stay safe" and "Don't forget to call!" along with yells from siblings, to young for school, to "Bring me something!"

Teenagers happily waved the concern away while going to find their friends. Girls and boys clustered around each other talking and laughing. They debating what seat on the bus they would get which rides to go on first. Suitcases, backpacks, and purses where shuffled around as Teacher's chaperoning the trip called in the students to the auditorium for one last announcement and to go over rules before they headed out.

Giving one last wave to their guardians before turning away to head into the auditorium. It was their senior trip they were all excited to be going to Disneyland before graduation.

How could they possibly understand how precious this moment was. How could so many happy teenagers know that this was the last time they would ever see their families, friends, school, town, their home. How could they every have known that the world was going to end?

A/N: Hey everyone hows it going? I've been checking out some SYOC stories and decided to make my

own. I really enjoy the concept of creating a story with characters other people have created. So the basic concept of this story is a group of teenagers trying to survive and make their way home. I'm keeping it rated T for the first chapter then moving it up to a M rating.

For the OCs I don't mind how many you send in, but I would like to avoid any Mary Sues or Gary Stus I enjoy flawed or average character that can grow with experiences because they are young and have the potential to change. Also no superpowers or impossible abilities they can have dyed hair, but if their around long enough it will fade or outgrow so give me the natural color. Give me a lot of details for your character I left somethings blank on my profile because they will either come up in the story.

PM me with your OC with the title **OC summision (Name of OC)**

If you have any questions PM me or need clarification on anything also PM me.

 **Are they from Seaside high? From another school, a teacher, or just a worker at the park?**

 **Students have to be ages 17-19**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Skin Color:**

 **Height/Weight:**

 **Marks: (Freckles, birthmarks, beauty marks)**

 **Hair Style:**

 **Second Hairstyle:**

 **Scars/Tattoos/Piercings:**

 **Face structure:**

 **Body type/structure:**

 **First Outfit:**

 **Second Outfit:**

 **Family:**

 **Family History:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Strengths:(Six physical traits or personality traits)**

 **Weaknesses:(Six physical traits or personality traits)**

 **Fears or Phobias:**

 **Clubs/Sports:(Three max)**

 **Student**

 **Seven classes English, History, Math are** **Mandatory**

 **Extra choose three**

 **Science: Astronomy, Chemistry, Biology, Psychology, Computer science, Physics**

 **Arts: Drawing, Drama, Shop class(works with woods and metals) Home economics, Band**

 **Physical Ed: weight lifting, gymnastic, Swimming, Aerobics**

 **Other: Politics, Debate, Health and Safety, Leadership,**

 **History of High school:**

 **What were they planning after high school:**

 **Best Memory:**

 **Worst Memory:**

 **Theme song before the dead rise:**

 **Theme During:**

 **Love Interest:**

 **Turn Ons:**

 **Turn Offs:**

 **Reactions to outbreak where was your character?:**

 **Where in the park is your character?:**

 **Last Text message they sent?:**

 **Opinion on Vivi:**

 **What are their plans when when it starts?**

 **How do they think about other groups?**

 **What are they willing to do to survive?**

 **First weapon:**

 **Second weapon:**

 **Third weapon:**

 **Extra**

 **Put anything that I might of miss or just something that is important to your character.**

 **If they died how would you want them to go?**

Name: Vivian Hartmann

Nickname: Vivi

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Ethnicity: Italian/German

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Hair Color: Honey brown

Eye Color: Grey

Skin Color: Tan

Marks: a smudge brown birthmark around the hipbone 1inch wide and a 1/3 inch long

Height/Weight:5'5 131lb

Hair Style: Layered hair an inch below the shoulder curled and heavy bangs

Second hair style: Choppy cut hair an inch below the chin with the right side shaved

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: Piercing on the earlobes and cartilage, a small lavender tattooed heart with a crown over it on the side of her right hip

Face structure: Oval shaped face, wide-set eyes, a button nose with a slightly upturn, and a drooping bottom lip and roller coaster upper lip.

Body type/structure: Athletic pear shape body with tone legs and stomach and breast size 34C

First Outfit: Burgundy plaid swing dress, black stocking, ankle wedge black boots, a leather jacket, and brown leather backpack

Second Outfit: Black crop top, dark wash jeans, brown lace up boots, green hooded parka, and green Alice backpack

Family:

Luke, Father Police officer

Mina, House Wife former Ms. California

Junior, Older Brother Police academy

Family History: Vivi's family is a more traditional family working father, stay at home mother, and two kids. Her parents are perfectionist with an all or nothing attitude, while this has help push both Junior and Vivi it has also put a lot of pressure for perfection and to be the best. While her father focus more on Junior, Mina pays Vivi more attention. When they were younger Vivi and Junior would get in a few throw down fights mostly because Vivi wanted to play with him and Junior didn't want to play with "Little girls". As they grew older they got along better and have a friendly relationship with each other.

Personality: Vivi is a social butterfly she enjoys being around other people. She does her best to make friends were every she goes. She's out going with a sassy sense of humor. She can be an over achiever and perfectionist. She takes things into her own hands and can be bossy. She pushes herself to be the best and when she thinks she's not achieving her high standard it can cause an anxiety attack.

Likes: Having a good time, sarcastic humor, Being around friends, being in charge, water polo, cloths, hiking,

Dislikes: Onions, people that whine about everything, being alone, Being helpless, being dismissed or overlook, having no control

Hobbies: Hiking, shopping, Swimming, volleyball, yoga

Strengths:(six physical traits or personality traits) Speed, flexibility, endurance, Charismatic, determine, organized

Weaknesses/flaws:(at least six physical traits or personality traits) Not good with guns, Bossy, obsessive, possessive, bratty, vicious, not good when hurt, Stubborn,

Fears or Phobias: failure(Atychiphobia), (Athazagoraphobia)

Clubs/Sports: Girls Water polo, Cheer leading, volleyball

Student

Seven classes English, History, Math are **Mandatory**

Extra choose three

Science: Astronomy, **Chemistry** , Biology, Psychology, Computer science, Physics

Arts: Drawing, Drama, Shop class(works with woods and metals) **Home economic** s, Band

Physical Ed: weight lifting, **gymnastic** , Swimming, Aerobics

Other: Politics, **Debate** , Health and Safety, Leadership,

What were they planning after high school: Go to San Francisco University and Major in film production. End up working on a TV show or films and explore the world, Also get married and have kids.

Theme song before the dead rise: Ink Slinger by Brooke Waggoner

Theme During the Apocalypses: We Must Be Killers by Mikky Ekko

Love Interest: Prefers a partner that's taller then her. Someone that can stand beside her and can balance her. Someone to hold she breaks down and be with her even when she goes off. Loyalty is important no matter what happens they will have each others' back. She wants someone that she can have fun with and someone that can challenge her. She's also a physical person enjoying, hand holding, running hands threw hair, kissing, hugging, cuddling she prefers to express her love physically.

Turn Ons: Someone who challenges her and while it might seem like it annoys her she can admire a person that stands up for themselves. Someone that is a little aggressive and slightly possessive, nipping and love bites. Physical contact, she enjoys feeling envelope by her partner.

Turn Offs: Someone who is weak will that doesn't stand up of themselves or the ones they care for. A person that doesn't commit to a relationship and give it their all.

Reactions to outbreak where was your character?: Saving it for the story

Opinion on Vivi: She thinks she's pretty well rounded

Last Text message they sent?

What are their plans when when it starts?

How do they think about other groups?

First weapon found: Broken metal pole

Second weapon: Ax

Small back up weapon: Partial Serrated Hunting knife


End file.
